Lucy Vs Dimaria
by Anime-BooksForDays
Summary: After the death of Brandish and Natsu's incapability to fight, Lucy is left alone to fight against Dimaria. But Lucy's determined to win, no matter the cost. She has to protect Natsu!


**Slam!**

 _No.._

 **Thud!**

 _Please stop..._

 **"Argh!"**

 _I'm sorry..._

 **Slash!**

 _Stop it..._

 **Smack!**

 _Don't hurt Lucy..._

Natsu thought as he laid helplessly on the ground. The tumor that Brandish had shrunken before was back to it's original size, and it hurt like hell. He couldn't even call out her name properly. It really sucked not being able to help her. He wanted to. So desperately. Even though she was strong, which he was very well aware off, he could tell she was no match for her. So together, they might have a greater chance at winning.

 _Damn it, Brandish..._

Happy was silently crying next to him. He too, was rendered useless. He couldn't fight alongside with Lucy. Dimaria has proven to have enormous strength, both in physical and magic. Happy hated to see Lucy get beaten so ruthlessly, especially with Natsu in pain beside him. He wanted to help. But he didn't know how.

"Lucy! Stay strong! We believe in you!" Happy yelled, wanting to get her more encouraged to fight.

Lucy didn't answer back, but she nodded. She was entirely focused on taking Dimaria down. After causing Brandish pain like that, and not to mention that she was already pissed from her fight with Brandish after she had restored his tumor back to its original size. She was beyond pissed actually. She knew she had win this fight, no matter what the cost. She had to protect Natsu. And if that meant she had to defeat Dimaria, that's what she was going to do.

 _I don't want to lose him again.._

Natsu could clearly see the single tear that fell from Lucy's eye. He had no idea why she was crying, but he wanted her to stop. It was enough that she was getting brutally tortured, now he had to watch her cry emotional tears. Natsu weakly pounded the ground, "Luc-" _Lucy, please fight and win._

Lucy fought back, she pushed Dimaria away and thought for a second how to deal with her. She was powerful, skilled and very sadistic.

Lucy rushed forward and with her ability to manipulate water in her Aquarius form, she hurled a wave of raging water similar to Juvia's 'Water Cyclone'.

 _I hope Gray and Juvia are okay with that ice guy..._ Lucy let herself be distracted, hoping for her friends safety.

The wave hit Dimaria and the water consumed her, for a couple of moments as Lucy manipulated the water to slice her as if it were Juvia's signature move of 'Water Slicer'.

Natsu felt a surge of pride as he watched her fight on. She had done pretty well against Brandish, he felt more confident now that Lucy will be able to defeat Dimaria.

Alone even.

Dimaria pushed Lucy away, and put some distance between the two. She had obviously underestimated this girl.

"Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Lucy called out. After a bright light, not only was there a new spirit along side with Scorpio, but she was also managing to keep her Aquarius star dress.

 _She's a bigger threat than I originally thought. No wonder she was able to corrupt Brandi like that_. Dimaria thought sourly as she watched the blonde lunge forward, Capricorn and Scorpio by her side.

 _Just how much stronger had Lucy grown?_ Natsu thought as he continued to fight against the harsh sensation in his chest. _I should've been there with her. She's been all by herself this entire time._ Now, along with the painful tumor within his body, he also felt guilty. _Great.._.

 _Just hang on Natsu!_ Lucy shouted in her mind towards her weakened friend. She had a brief moment to look back to him and saw that he was still very weakened, Happy was next to him, giving her encouraging words and smiles.

She averted her attention back onto Dimaria, and sent a swift 'Lucy Kick' across Dimaria's midsection.

Dimaria seemed too distracted to notice and didn't catch Lucy's leg quick enough. She was sent flying back and crashed into a conveniently placed boulder.

Lucy's kick nor the boulder seemed to hurt Dimaria much as she simply stepped out of the crater she had made on impact.

"Sand buster!" Scorpio yelled and sent a truckload of sand towards the unfazed Dimaria.

Then it was Capricorn's turn, he rushed ahead and sent a great deal of punches towards her. Dimaria attempted to block each and every one, but some did hit her flesh.

After a few more moments of this, Capricorn moved out of the way and then came in Lucy, with her fleuve d'étoiles in her hands and a fist full of water in the other.

"Hyaa!" Lucy yelled out as she lashed out her whip roughly towards the place where Dimaria stood. Before Dimaria could grab it, Lucy sent a burst of water, and trapped her in a 'Water Lock'. The whip struck Dimaria and Lucy, Natsu, and Happy watched as she screamed from inside the water. Bubbles leaving her mouth.

Lucy halted her attack and looked over to Natsu and started to go towards him.

Natsu watched as Lucy scrambled towards him, a smile on her lips as she told both her spirits to rest and she changed back into the clothes she had on before. Natsu smiled and wanted to cheer with her. But damn, he was still in pain.

Just as she was about to reach him, she was suddenly frozen in place.

" _Age Seal_." he heard a voice say.

He looked over and saw Dimaria struggling to stand. Lucy really had done a number on her. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her lip was cut, and her hair was wild.

"Wha-What're you doing? Lucy defeated you! Fair and square!" Happy screeched.

Dimaria chuckled. "Heh. Heh, heheheh. Hahaha! Did you really believe that she could defeat me? Please. She's just a Celestial wizard who uses others for protection."

Natsu's rage enlarged. "Do-Don't you dare.. say that about Lucy." He looked over to Lucy's frozen state, her smile making him feel even more encouraged to speak out against this person. No one should ever underestimate Lucy Heartfilia.

"Natsu." Happy called out worriedly.

Dimaria walked slowly towards Lucy. A menacing look on her face.

"What are you doing? Don't get closer!" Happy shouted.

"That little bitch corrupted Brandi. She deserves to die for what she did!" Dimaria shouted at the blue cat.

 _Die? No! No, no, no!_ "G-Get away from.. Lucy." Natsu shouted weakly. _Damn it, get up. Get up. Get up and fight!_

She was no more than twenty feet away from Lucy. He could tell what she was planning on doing.

 _Get up. Get up. Get up!_

"Get away from her!" Happy yelled and abandoned Natsu for a couple of seconds as he rushed forward to stand in front of Lucy protectively. He wore an angry expression on his face, and he most definitely was willing to do anything to save Lucy.

Dimaria, right in front of Happy, simply kicked him away. Happy landed near Natsu, who became angrier and angrier with each passing moment. With both her and himself.

 _Get the fuck up!_

Dimaria moved forward to stand in front of Lucy, blocking her path to Natsu.

"St-Stop!" Natsu yelled more furiously and forced his body upward. _I'm not watching her die again._

Time sped up again. Lucy, not realizing what had happened, stepped forward.

Only to be met with a dagger in her abdomen. Dimaria pulled Lucy into an embrace, causing the sharp tip to dig deeper.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"It's your fault, Heartfilias'." Dimaria whispered into Lucy's ear.

She yanked the dagger back, blood all over the blade, and watched as Lucy fell to the ground.

Natsu's face of grief of anger was in shock now. His hand out in order to save her. He watched as she went down with a smile. "Lucy!"


End file.
